In the conventional typewriter, a considerable amount of noise is caused by the keys striking the platen, and from other noises arising from the operation of the machine. While there have been attempts in the prior art to fashion a carriage roller platen of noise absorbing material such attempts have not been entirely successful. If a light source could be utilized to form images on a photosensitive paper, considerable noise could be eliminated.
It has been known in the prior art to direct a beam of light onto photosensitive paper to trace graphs thereon. Applicant is aware of no prior art where the orientation of a light source is controlled by a keyboard for selectively passing light through different perforate indicia and then onto a photosensitive paper.